youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Koridai
Canada is a nation north of the United States of America. It is the world's most powerful nation, and is home to many characters. The capital city is Brockville, Ontario. As of 5015, Canada has a reported ~650,000,000 people. Attributes It is known that the logic of this place is wildly different than it's real world counterpart. Here, it rains shit, and there was a lot of pollution and war, with all the trees being cut down too make it easier to get shot (before Weegee and Comys led it back to glory.) The full extent of the changes are unknown. Comys later got this fixed and logic is the same in Canada as in other YTP nations. Canada is also the 2nd biggest country in YouTube Poop World (Mr. Roger's Empire being the first). Summary of Relations Allies *Bikini Bottom (Greatest Ally) *Minecraftia *Talossa *Mobius Enemies *Equestria *Planet Pop Star *Planet Vegeta *Hyrule *Mushroom Kingdom *Murica *Arendelle *Mr. Roger's Empire *Terraria (World) History Foundation In 4562, the Kings ancestor, the King sent explorers to find a new land for Hyrule. They later came back from the north with Canada. Soon Hyrule formed Canada as a state of Hyrule. Canadian Revolution In 4836, the Canadian people got pissed at the King and started a revolution. The war lasted for three years, and ended with the rebels in victory and Canada becoming a nation. Cartman Land In 4852, Eric Cartman gained political power, and invaded Canada. He then merged Canada and the United States into one nation, Cartman Land. The Dictatorship of Canada After Cartman's death, the power went over to Hanibal Lecture. Who reformed Cartman Land in to a dictatorship known as the the Dictatorship of Canada (he sold America to Google), during his rule the Dictatorship of Canada became a superpower. However, freedom and the environment where all but destroyed. The once beautiful nation became horribly polluted. Dr. Gero's Attack In ????, Dr. Gero tried to kill Duncan and all the Canadians for destroying the SSS Squad. However, his revenge was stopped by the DoC's giant military, but Dr. Gero blamed Goku and VegetaVegetaVagina. Dead Canada After Hanibal Lecture's death, the DoC collapsed. After that, Canada became war torn. Return In the late 4900s, Canada rose back up as Wumbo University was moved here. The nation returned to its former greatness. Weegee Empire In 5006, Weegee rose to power and the Weegee Empire of Canada was formed, eventually Weegee became obsessed with Wapizzeria and quit politics, in which former Vice-president Comys was voted as the new President. Wumbo Canada Canada was rebuilt by the Wumbo Patry, and became only of most free nations in the world. With the current president being Comys Prower. However, Canada is generally hated in most counties, with exception of Bikini Bottom, and Minecraftia. Attack Fred Fred Figglehorn later hackex the airwaves of Canada and forced the Canadian people to watch all his stupid videos for 24 hours, 3000 people committed suicide that day. Two years later, President Comys sent troops into Equestia and got Fred killed. This resulted in war between Equestia and Canada. Dimension Warriors Epic Fail The Dimension Warriors tried to take over Canada during the events of WotS 4. Mandy was suppose to become the new dictator, and the capital changed to Winnipeg, Manitoba (which blew up during YTPWWII), but she didn't know that). The Elite Cactus Squad then appeared and attempted to arrest Mandy. Dr. Cyanide then challenged Mandy to a Pokémon battle, and Mandy lost to Cyanide's overpowered Monferno. Because Mandy didn't give the $9,000,000,000,000,000 she agreed to if Dr. Cyanide won, Dr. Cyanide's Monferno was about to fight Mandy herself when Mandy cheated. Zero Tails then joined, and because Mandy lacked the $18,000,000,000,000,000 that was supposed to be split up between Cyanide and Zero Tails, she was sentenced to life in the Devil's Gulag, the most brutal prison on the planet. Mandy broke out soon after. While she was supposed to break out with Snivley Robotnik, she instead got hold of a plot-breaking Pokémon. Population Species *41.1% Human (Mushroom Kingdom descent) *40.9% Mobian (Mobius descent) *10.8% Pony (Equestia descent) *5.9% Elf (Hyrule descent) *1.3% Other (Other descent) Religion *27.2% Bungholian *23.6% Bramblism *14.3% Sunday Brunchism *10.4% Moonism *8.1% Atheism *5.2% Maysism *5.1% Nikolaism *3.2% Judaism *1.7% Retardedratism *1.2% Other Sexual Orientation *60.5% Heterosexual *15.5% Homosexual *10% Bisexual *9.5% Lamp Sexual *4.5% Asexual Trivia *The Weegee virus can spread even if the flag looks directly at you! *The flag was recently changed because their old flag was innappropiate. (It had a maple leaf, despite Canada not having any trees at the time.) *Canadians are the only people in the world that are immune to the Weegee Virus. Some cats are also immune. *The Canadian government officially sponsors the Elite Cactus Squad, and uses it as its military. Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Awesome places to be at! Category:MilezTailzPrower Articles